


After Everything

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, POV First Person, Poetry, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: All I can do is listen to some soundsThat make me forget the distance between us





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I do not own Overwatch. All rights to the game and its characters belong to Blizzard.
> 
> i mean i guess we can keep pretending this is actually fanfiction but you and i both know it's not

It’s been three days since I’ve heard a whisper of your voice,

Eleven since I’ve seen a glimpse of your face

 

You are in pain-

I know,

And it is the most devastating blow

To be so far from you

When you need me most

 

Fate is a cruel mistress,

Tugging at our puppet strings,

And I sometimes wish I hadn’t met you at all

Because then I would not know the longing with which I am now so intimately acquainted

  
  
All I can do is listen to some sounds

That make me forget the distance between us

 

If I close my eyes I can imagine you are in my arms

I can pretend we live in a kinder world,

Where there is no space between our skin,

Where we can fall asleep beside each other,

Where our bodies are as intertwined as our souls

 

Without you, the days crawl by

The sun lingers in the sky,

And when it sets my soul is left to ache

 

  
Time is a brutal master,

Barring the path between you and I,

And no amount of mortal stones can I throw

To curb it

 

It will be ninety days until I can hear your voice in front of me,

Twelve weeks and six days until I can see your face with my own eyes,

Two thousand one hundred and sixty hours until I can press my lips against yours,

One hundred twenty-nine thousand six hundred minutes until I can feel your embrace,

Seven million seven hundred seventy-six thousand seconds until our hearts can beat together

 

After everything

All I need

Is you

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
